Hong Chang
Bios Brutal Fists Hong Chang was an orphan whose parents were brutally murdered by a mysterious figure, allegedly as a sacrificial offering to a demon god of chaos. He was raised by Shaolin Monk and, while growing up in the monasty, trained in the art of Shaolin Kung Fu. As he became a Shaolin Expert, he recieved word of a mysterious tournament call Brutal Fists, hosted by the same man who killed his family when he was only 8 years old. Hong Chang, with buddha by his side, enters the tournament to face his parents' killer and put an end to him in their honor. Storyline Brutal Fists Hong Chang was very young, his family was short lived, at 8 year old Hong's parents killed in cold blood by madman who committed such a murder claimed he did this as an offering for what seems to be a demon. As 12 year old growing up in the Shaolin Monastery, I was taught the art of kung fu. As now he is 27 year old, monks has news about something paranormal, the one man who killed his parents named Edmund Gareth. Hong will do away with the forces of the one responsible for his family's death, to beat Edmund in Brutal Fists tournament. Gameplay Above his skills as Monk, better Shaolin Except, Hong haved fighting style art of Shaoling Kung Fu, setting special moves to fire element, staff and sword, signment to passive, Hong Chang is beign formula training. Movelist Special Moves * Fireball: Hong shoots a fireball at his opponent. * Staff Vault: He hurdles himself from his staff and kicks his opponent. * Staff Spin: He twirls his staff at his opponent. * Sword Top: He spins like a top with his swords extended. * Stomp Quake: He stomps on the ground and causes a shockwave that knocks his opponent down. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Tornado Staff: Hong holds his staff upward and twirls it. This makes a big whirlwind that drags his opponent towards him and brings him/her up into the air far up. After twirling the staff, Hong gets out a sword and, as the opponent falls down, he cuts the opponent's torso off. * Wu Xing: Hong summons in front of himself a Wu Xing pentagram and does the following in order. He thrusts his staff at the yellow Earth circle which causes a rocky stalagmite shaped like a fist to punch his opponent into the air. He then hits the green Wind circle and as the opponent falls onto the rocky fist, a tree begins to grow from the fist through the opponent's chest, impaling him/her. He then hits the white Metal circle which turns the rock and the tree into solid metal, with mercury surfacing around the opponent's wound. Next he hits the red Fire circle which sets both the metal platform and the impaled opponent on fire, with the opponent screaming in agony. The last Wu Xing circle Hong hits is the blue Water circle which causes a waterwave that washes out the fire, leaving nothing but both the burned metal and the bruned-to-a-crisp opponent. Sequences Battle Intro Brutal Fists Hong Chang is seen meditating saying, "I don't not wish to fight..." and then opens his eyes and says, "...but since you wish to interfere, I have no choice!" He gets up and readies for the fight. Victory Pose Brutal Fists Hong Chang twirls his staff at the screen and then holds it still and strikes at the screen. He then spins around, doing more staff twirling and then thrusts the staff onto the ground. He says, "You never should have came across me in the first place." Category:Brutal Fists characters